Mystery of the Room
by hazeltopaz
Summary: A one shot story involving the spin off game from the Professor Layton Series: The Layton Brothers: Mystery Room! Lucy arrives to the Mystery Room, but finds it vacant. Has Alfendi stop coming to work due to his condition, or is it something worse...?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to one of my One-shot stories! This is about a new game made exclusively to mobile devices… the game called "The Layton Brothers: Mystery Room"! While this short story has nothing to do with the game's material and content, it's sorta similar to the cases introduced. For now, just enjoy!**

**If on Deviantart: Don't forget to leave a comment after you finished reading! Want more fanficitons?! Watch me!**

**If on Fanfiction: Don't forget to leave a comment when finished! Want more to come? Either favorite the story or watch me! **

**I don't own any of the characters used!**

Rain pours heavily over the Mystery Room as Lucy slumps in her chair. Her eyes start to droop as the rain's pounding melody lure her to sleep. In all efforts to stay awake, she purposely steps on her own foot, feeling the pain shoot though out her body.

"Where in the world is Prof? He's supposed to be here today, but…" Lucy was all alone, and having no one to speak to, the room was in utter silence. Alfrendi Layton, the Inspector Lucy Baker works with, is absent today, and he didn't give her any short notice of not being available. Seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours, and there was no point of waiting any longer. Luckily, there were no cases to crack today, so Lucy decides to head on home early and wait for the next day. Hopefully as well, Prof, as Lucy calls Alfrendi, will be present as well.

Early morning the next day, Lucy skips to the office where both Prof and herself work. Opening the door, she calls out, "Good morning, Prof!" But there was no reply. He wasn't here again today. Lucy is quite confused. If Prof isn't here yesterday or today, then where is he?

And yet again, the whole morning was spent waiting for Alfendi with no cases to look though. Florence did come into the quiet office, but only to see a sleeping Lucy on Prof's desk.

"Lucy... where's- ACHOO! Al...?" Florence asks, waking up the sleeping assistant.

"Ngh... huh? Oh! Hello, Florence! Prof's not here. He wasn't here yesterday either. He didn't tell me that he'll be absent, no?"

"I don't- ACHOO!... think so. Maybe he got sick. He'll be back, I promise. Just head... ACHOO!.. head on home. I'll cover you."

Taking Florence's idea, Lucy packs up and leaves the Mystery Room for another day.

However, over a week's course, Alfrendi didn't show up at the office, leaving Lucy to solve at least two cases on her own, one being over a robbery, the other about a death of an eldery woman that was beaten with a spiked club. Alfrendi wasn't around, so she was all alone, and she missed hearing his voice.

One sorrowful day, she recieves a letter that has a saddening message...

_Alfendi Layton_

_Age: 29_

_Cause of Death: Bullet shot to back of head_

_Was found dead in an abandoned apartment complex. No witnesses to observe crime. Being ruled as suicide._

"There's no way he would kill himself! If he was, he would have a very good reason for such thing!" Lucy cried. As she continues to cry, Florence comes inside the office.

"Is everything okay?" Florence asks.

"...No... Alfendi's dead."

"I don't think he would kill himself." Florence said. "Please cheer up... he... a... ACHOO! might be still alive... the body might be fake."

"I... I hope so..."

**And that's it! Who knows who killed Prof, or if he did kill himself, but I'm never to reveal! For now, just enjoy! If you like it, favorite it, and always leave me a comment. **

**Hazeltopaz is typing out, and I need to cheer Lucy up.**

***in bedroom* Lucy, he isn't really dead.**

**Lucy: he isn't...?**

**Me: nope. It's a story. Don't worry about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I got a comment prior to my first Mystery Room one shot on Fanfiction. I don't remember what exactly it said, but as far I know, it was almost saying it should continue, saying it shouldn't be a one shot due to its content. So, in spite of this... we're continuing "Mystery of the Room"! On the first chapter, Lucy gets a heart-breaking letter stating that her partner Alfendi Layton has died in a suicide attempt. However, forensic scientist Florence believes that the body is fake and that Prof wouldn't kill himself. With the new information on hand, let's get stuck in!**

**If on Fanfiction: Don't forget to comment when you're done reading! Want more to come? Favorite the story or watch me!**

**If on Deviantart: Don't forget to comment when you're done reading! Want more to come? Watch me!**

**I don't own any of the characters used... other than a new character I have created.**

A week passed when Lucy received the distressing letter... everyone had a day of grieving for Alfendi's loss, and Lucy wasn't the same after that. Instead of being bubbly and eager to take on cases, she had become depressed and was always coming in late to work. Hilda was saddened by the news, but had to carry on, for that what's done is done. Dustin was not really fazed at this, but deep down, was broken. The Commission was really broken, and ever since hearing the news, he doesn't leave his office much.

Prior to the letter, investigation revealed that Alfendi didn't shoot himself. In fact, the body found was a fake! Turned out that the body was a modified decoy to behave like a dead person: The blood was fake, but was rather like human blood. The temperature was indeed factored like a human would when dead for a week.

News to this reached to the Scottish Yard, and everyone was overjoyed, but there was one question on mind... Where was Prof, and how was this fake body developed? Further investigation was requested, but Lucy was not willing to take on the case.

"I… I just can't do it. I can't do this by myself…" Lucy weeps, sitting in Prof's chair. Hilda was next to her, patting Lucy's backside.

"If you can solve Keelan Makepeace's case from four years ago, then you can solve this one as well. Besides… Alfendi could be in grave danger, and if we don't find him soon enough… he could be dead on the spot. WE have to do this… he would want you to solve this case, and I would ask you as a personal favor, Lucy Baker."

This was something that Lucy felt shook her heart. Hilda was speaking as if Prof was… She had to do this case and find the Prof.

"Aye, you're right, Hilda. He will expect me to do this case, and I will do it!" Silence cuts though the room. "Hilda, can you help me on this one…?"

"Of course I will. You can't take on this case by yourself, am I right? I mean, you did well to solve Keelan Makepeace's case several months back, and not forget you turned Justin in, yes? Your skill of deduction has elevated to great heights, and I would like to see you do more."

_Several hours later…_

"Hilda… we have no leads to the kidnapper or any witnesses… how are we going to solve this case without any evidence?"

"Perhaps we might not have any suspects or witnesses… but we have the fake body that can lead up to the kidnapper's tactics. The 'corpse' was bounded with rope, binding the legs and hands together. Even so, the back of the body had three long claw-like lacerations, like a bear. According to online sources, there are no signs of any animal life."

"Aye, and there are also two bullet wounds. There was one though the neck, the other though the temple of the head. The gun seems to be an handheld or summat. Let's get Florence to go though it."

Over the course of time, no leads have any indication of the killer, and as well, no idea on location, for that the kidnapper might have traveled far.

_Now all the crew at the Mystery Room needs to do is to keep diving in deeper if they want to see Alfendi once again._

**And the second chapter is done! It took a while, dispite being short. I tried to make sure the content isn't copied twice, since I was doing this at night. If you like it, don't forget to favorite the chapter, and don't forget to comment! Hazeltopaz is typing out!**


End file.
